My Frosty Life
by LizzySohma777
Summary: Pitch Kidnaps me what will happen COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Pitch took me away. Away from my family and life. He took me prisoner. I don't know why he did. He won't tell me anything. Just that he needs me for something. As of now I don't know anything just that he talks about "The Big Five." I'll have to ask him about it tomorrow. Right now I need to sleep.

It was so cold when I woke up. I tried to get out of bed to find Pitch. I found out I was chained to the bed. Pitch came out of the shadows laughing. "Look who finally woke up. Sleep good?"

"Fine. Pitch I need to ask you something." I said glaring at him.

"What is your question? Make it fast I'm busy." He said slightly annoyed.

"Can you please tell me what the Big Five is?" I asked with a hint of childishness.

"The Big Five are the guardians." He said in a whisper.

"The what?" I almost yelled.

"The guardians. You know like Santa, Sandman, Easter Bunny, and The Tooth fairy." He said getting annoyed again

"Oh, I thought they were just stories though." I said quizzically.

"No my dear they aren't." He said sounding like my father.

"Why don't you like them?" I asked a little to quite.

"They are the reasons I have to stay in the shadows. Now I must be getting back to business." he said as he disappeared into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

1

It was so cold when I woke up. I tried to get out of bed to find Pitch. I found out I was chained to the bed. Pitch came out of the shadows laughing. "Look who finally woke up. Sleep good?"

"Fine. Pitch I need to ask you something."

"What is your question? Make it fast I'm busy."

"Can you please tell me what the Big Five is?"

"The Big Five are the guardians."

"The what?"

"The guardians. You know like Santa, Sandman, Easter Bunny, and The Tooth fairy."

"Oh, I thought they were just stories though."

"No my dear they aren't."

"Why don't you like them?"

"They are the reasons I have to stay in the shadows. Now I must be getting back to business."


	3. Chapter 3

1

Meanwhile at the North Pole the guardians were having a meeting about the latest attack by Pitch. "Pitch has gone to far mate, I mean now he's gone and attacked a mortal family."

"Not to mention he kidnapped a girl."

"Why would Pitch take a girl?"

"I don't know Jack, but I have feeling we are going to find out soon."


	4. Chapter 4

1

Back at Pitch's lair. "Now I will tell you why I took you. You see you are the same age as Jack, so I'm going to use you to lure him to me so I can get my revenge."

"What will you do to me afterwards?"

"You'll find out when the time comes." I felt so afraid when he said that. Then it hit me I never did anything to him. So why did he choose me of all people? And who is this Jack?


	5. Chapter 5

~At the North Pole~

"Jack, Bunny stop fighting it's time to go."

"Do we have to take the sleigh mate?"

"Aw, is the kangaroo too scared." Jack chuckles.

"Bunny just get in sleigh."

"Fine, but next time we take my tunnels." Everyone gets in the sleigh. North takes out a snow globe. "To Pitch's lair." he whispers. They land just outside of the entrance. "Ok, stick together, no one make to much noise." I come running down the hall and grab North's arm. "Hello I'm North."  
"Hi, I'm Lizzy." Jack comes over and sees how scared I am. "I'm Jack."

"Jack!" I gulped.

"Yes?"

"Ok, we need to leave now Pitch is coming." Pitch appears out of the shadows when I say that. "I see you found my little runaway." Bunny gets in front of me. "Leave her alone Pitch."

"Now why would I do that?" I whisper, "Does anyone have something I can use to hit him with?" North takes out a sword. "Be careful."

"Oh, I will." I push past bunny and charge at Pitch. "Now, now, now. Why would you do that? I mean I might have killed your family but you should still behave." Pitch quickly disarms me and I run down a hall. Jack follows while Pitch is busy with North. "LIZZY!" Jack calls trying to find me. He hears me crying. "I'm sorry about your family." I look up into his icy blue eyes. "It's ok. I just don't know where to go now." Jack leans over and whispers in my ear. "You can stay with me." Then he kisses my cheek. "JACK!" someone yells from down the hall. "Lets go, you should get on my back I'll carry you." I climb on his back now realizing the immense pain in my arm. "Oww."

"What's wrong?"

"I think Pitch broke my arm when he was disarming me." Jack runs as fast as possible to the sleigh.


	6. Chapter 6

1

~Once at the pole~

"North she said Pitch broke her arm."

"Ok, we'll get her to the infirmary."

"I'm going with."

"Jack I don't think that's a good idea."

"I agree with North, Frostbite."

"Please let me go."

"Oh, alright but you better behave."


	7. Chapter 7

1

~An hour later~

I woke up in a hospital. I was starting to think it was a dream until I turned my head and was staring into those blue eyes. "Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Good. In a little pain but I'm ok. Where am I?"

"The North Pole."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." North walks in. "You are awake, good."

"Hi."

"I hope elves treated you ok."

"Elves!"

"Yes, elves."

"Man today is getting weirder and weirder." Jack leans in to say something to me as North is talking and we end up head butting each other. "Sorry."

"No it's my fault." I say trying to hide the fact that I'm blushing. I look at North who looks like he saw something he wasn't supposed to. "Well, I'll leave you two alone." North leaves and Jack get up and walks towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I need to explain what just happened to North. I'll be back later snowflake."


	8. Chapter 8

~5 minutes later~

"I told you I'd be back."

"I never doubted you." Jack walks over and kisses my forehead. "How are you doing?"

"Same a five minutes ago."

"That's good to hear." We both start laughing. "How's it go?"

"Ok, except I had to get away from Bunny."

"Why did he chase you?"

"Maybe I called him a kangaroo again."

"Jack, will you ever learn. It wont pay off."


	9. Chapter 9

~A month later~

"Jack, get back here!"

"Make me!"

"Alright, you asked for it! Load the elves!"

"Uh-oh."

"Ready, aim, fire!" BOOM. The elves shoot out of the toy canon and hit Jack. "Bulls eye."

"Ok, ok. You got me."

"Now apologize to Tooth."

"Sorry Tooth."

"For?"

"For mixing up all the teeth."

"Good now you're going to help her fix it aren't you?"

"Yes."

"How does he listen to you so good?"

"I don't know Tooth, but I shouldn't have to act like his mother."

"I know, but he listens so well."

"Um, hello. I'm still here you know."

"You better go Tooth."

"Ok, see you soon."

"See ya." Tooth and Jack leave. I walk to North's workroom. "North, It's me can I come in?"

"Yes, it is safe. I was just drawing model." I walk in. "Will he ever learn to stop causing problems?"

"I have no idea."

"Well I hope so."

"I do to."

"When's dinner? I'm starved."

"Go ask yeti."

"K, bye North."

"Bye."


	10. Chapter 10

1

~At dinner that night~

"So anything exciting happen besides Jack having to sort teeth?"

"No. What did snowflake do now?"

"Ask Tooth. After dinner."

"Ok."

"Now on a more serious note. Pitch. What has he been up to lately?"

"Surprisingly nothing."

"Not at all?"

"No, which is odd since Halloween is this month."

"I know that's why I'm surprised, he loves it this time of year."

"Man I'm full. Who's up for cards?"


	11. Chapter 11

2

~Christmas Eve~

"Jack I'm going to bed. It's after midnight."

"Ok, I'll be here if you need me."

"Feel free to sleep on the couch then."

"Well, where else would I have slept the last month and a half?"

"Outside in a pile of snow."

"Good point."

"Night."

"Night, snowflake."

"Quit calling me that." I go in the bedroom and put on some pajamas. I'm just lying down and hear a noise. "Lizzy, tree was to close to the fireplace. I think he hit his head."

"Ok, I'm coming." I walk to the fireplace. "You know you don't need to yell its all one room with a curtain in the middle, right?"

"Yes I know."

"What happened here?"

"You didn't use the door. I mean for crying out load it's your place."

"I know, I know."

"You all done for the year?"

"Not yet I have two more presents left."

"Then why are you here!"

"Because they are yours."

"Oh." He hands me and Jack a present. "Well go on open it." Jack opens his first. "What is this, a joke!" Jack holds up a pair of shoes. Me and North start laughing. "North you've done it this time."

"Ok, now open yours." I open mine and pull out a necklace. "It's beautiful, North."

"Well, try it on." I put it on and it starts glowing. "Uh, North why is it glowing?"

"Jack just watch." They look at me in awe. "What are your problems?" Then it just stopped and everything went black.

I woke up and it was dark. I knew immediately where I was. "Pitch."

"So you do remember."

"How could I forget?"

"How are you?"

"Cut the crap. What do you want?"

"Same as last time."

"Forget it."

"You either cooperate or you can join your family."

"I was with my family."

"You call them your family?"

"Yes, their all I have left."

"Aw, so sweet. I'll let you watch as I kill them one by one."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

"Go to hell Pitch."


	12. Chapter 12

1

~Back at Norths~

"NORTH!"

"What is it Jack?"

"She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"I mean I went to see how she was doing and she wasn't there."

"Where could she be?"

"I have an idea. North call the others." North sends out the signal. The first to arrive is Sandy. Then came Tooth and Bunny. "Where's Lizzy?"

"That's why had North call you."

"What do you mean Jack?"  
"I mean I have a bad feeling Pitch took her."

"Well then why are we just sitting here. Lets go get her."

"Can we take my tunnels this time mate?"

"Ya, it is faster."


	13. Chapter 13

2

~ Outside Pitch's lair~

"Lets go snowflake." They all jump down into Pitchs lair. "Where should we start?" Bunny gets in an alerted stance. "This way, I can hear her."

"What would we do without you?"

"HELP!"

"That's her." Jack takes off in the direction of the scream. "HELP!"

"I'm coming!" I see Jack come into view. "Stop."

"Why?"

"Aw, Jack Frost. Long time no see."

"Pitch."

"I see you came to save your little girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Ok, so you wouldn't mind if I keep her then."

"Leave her alone Pitch."

"Bunny!"

Hang in there Sheila. We'll get you out of there."

"Oh you will, will you." Pitch disappears into the shadows. "Where'd he go?" Pitch is now in front of me. "Jack help." Jack shoots an ice cycle in Pitchs direction, but Pitch moves at the right time. Next thing I know I'm on the ground and Jack's holding me. "Jack what happened?" I look up and see he's crying. "I'm so sorry. It was stupid."

"Jack what happened?"

"I-I hit you in the stomach with an ice cycle."

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry." I'm almost out of breath so I took this chance to whisper my last words. Then I died.

To Be Continued


End file.
